Dakimakura -One-Shot-
by Tsubasa Luca
Summary: Furi acaba de recibir una Dakimakura de Akashi. Según Kuroko es para que se acostumbre a estar cerca del chico de mirada bicolor. ¿Lo conseguirá? AKAFURI


**Dakimakura-One-Shot-**

 ***Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 ***Esto está hecho sin animo de lucro.**

 ***Para quien no lo sepa. Una Dakimakura es una almohada que tiene impresa la imagen de un personaje manga.**

 ***Dicho esto... ¡Espero que difrutéis de la lectura! (^v^)**

* * *

-Furihata-kun.

El recién nombrado se giró al escuchar su nombre.

-Ah, Kuroko-kun.

El sexto integrante de la Generación de los Milagros se le acercaba con una almohada bajo el brazo.

-Toma.- Kouki parpadeo varias veces cuando su compañero le dio la almohada.

-U-Umh, ¿Arigato? Kuroko-kun.

-Esto es algo que creo que te podría ayudar con él.

Confundido y preso de la curiosidad le echó un vistazo a la almohada.

¡GPPFFHHH!

Kouki, fue incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

La almohada que le acababa de regalar Kuroko no era una normal.

Tenía impresa al capitán del Rakuzan.

Era un Dakimakura de Akashi seijuuro.

La sangre de todo su cuerpo se aconglomeró a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza hasta el punto de parecer un tomate maduro.

-¡¿P-POR QUÉ?!- Fue lo único que consiguió articular con dificultad.

-Es un método que se nos ha ocurrido a Kagami-kun y a mí durante el recreo.-comenzó a explicar el chico.

-Trata a esta Dakimakura cómo si fuera Akashi. Seguro que al final te terminas acostumbrando a su presencia.

-¡ESO NO ES NECESARIO!

-¿?- Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del castaño.

Sabía que Kuroko se había dado cuenta de su reacción tan súbita.

Con rapidez le dio la espalda aunque fue en vano.

" _No puedo decirle a Kuroko-kun que... la verdad es que **Sei-kun** y **yo** llevamos una semana ya viviendo juntos."_

Podía sentir la mirada fija de su amigo en su nuca, exigiêndole una explicación, casi como si estuvieran cara a cara.

En su cabeza barajaba miles de excusas que pudiera usar para salir del paso, pero lo que le vino a la mente fue el acontecimiento que lo llevó a esa situación con el pelirrojo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-"Corren rumores por el instituto (Culpa de Aomine) que dicen que tú eres como mí chihuahua. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"**

 **Furihata había sido interceptado en su camino de vuelta a casa por la limusina negra del adolescente con doble personalidad y ahora se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo, con unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.**

 **Su cuerpo temblaba como un pequeño cachorrito y las palabras se le acumulaban en la garganta, sin dejar salir ninguna al final.**

 **Podía sentir como la mirada bicolor le analizaba de los pies a la cabeza, mientras con los brazos cruzados esperaba paciente su respuesta.**

 **-"U-Um... Su-supongo que que tienes razón...- Su respuesta sonaba de todo menos segura, pero para su suerte Akashi pareció satisfecho.**

 **-"Bien"- Dijo-"Entonces a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?"**

 **-"¿¡Qué!?"- El pobre adolescente no pudo evitar dar un salto en el sitio ante aquella repentina declaracíon.**

 **Presa del pánico trató de forzar la puerta del coche en un vano intento de escapar.**

 **-"¡N-NO! ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJAME IR!"-**

 **-"¿Kouki, mis palabras son?"**

 **-"¡!"**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _"¡No puedo decírselo!"_

Avergonzado, Kouki enterró el rostro en la almohada, ruborizado y hecho un manojo de nervios.

Kuroko suspiró.

-Bueno, no importa. Simplemente úsala. Quizás te ayude con Akashi-kun.

-M-Mou...

* * *

Con pesadez, Kouki abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Se sentía cansado, más de lo normal.

Tomando un poco de impulso se lazó a la cama para despúés quedarse abrazando la dakimakura.

 _"Al final me la he quedado ¿Qué debería hacer?"_

 **"¡Úsalo! Quizás te ayude con Akashi-kun"**

-¿De verdad me ayudará?...

Titubeante desvió la vista hacia la almohada, quedándose cara a cara con el rostro impreso de Akashi.

-...-

1 minuto.

-...-

2, 3, 4 minutos...

A medida que pasaba el tiempo podía sentir como su nerviosismo aumentaba proporcionalmente con cada segundo que marcaba el reloj de la habitación.

-Uh...- Soltó un pequeño mohín al darse cuenta de lo alterada que estaba su respiración al mirar la imagen del pelirrojo.

-Quizás debería intentarlo, Kuroko-kun.

Con gusto se acurrucó entre las sábanas y hundió el rostro en la dakimakura mientras la apretaba contra si.

 _"Que suave es..."_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-ATCHÚUS!

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de kagami un esturnudo sonó por todo el apartamento.

-¿Te has costipado, Kuroko?

-Uhh... No, no creo.

-Es igual, vente al sofá conmigo, la película está a punto de empezar.

Kuroko asintió levemente antes de seguirlo al salón.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio de la noche que inundaba el apartamento se rompió cuando la puerta principal fue abierta por el otro inquilino.

Con pereza se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y dejó sus zapatos bien colocados en la entrada.

-Tadaima!- Extrañado al no recibir la consiguiente respuesta, Akashi abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartia con su pequeño Chihuahua.

-¿Kouki?- Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entró en la habitación mientras se aflojaba la corbata.-Estoy en casa. ¿Ya te has dormido?-

La pregunta fue respondida gracias al sonido de un leve ronquido por parte de Furihata.

Akashi dejó escapar una pequeña risa por la boca.

Tras sentarse en la orilla de la cama se dedicó a analizar el rostro tranquilo del adolescente.

Con el dedo índice le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y se los colocó detrás de la oreja.

Kouki movió un poco la cabeza, acomodándose de nuevo en la almohada.

Una pequeña mueca traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

Comenzó a tocarle la mejilla añadiendo cada vez un poquito más de presión.

-Ggkkhh...

Todas y cada una de las expresiones del joven eran analizadas con detalle por la mirada bicolor del pelirrojo.

-¿Uh?- Sus ojos se posaron entonces en la almohada que Furi estaba abrazando.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mirada bicolor idéntica a la suya.

La dakimakura tenía impresa una imagen suya y Kouki se estaba acurrucado a ella...

En vez de a él.

 _"OYAKORO, OYAKORO"_

Un aura intimidante y oscura comenzó a emanar por todo su cuerpo. Tomó la almohada por un extremo, dispuesto a cortalra en pedazos con sus tijeras (Las de Midorima)

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando notó como Furihata la mantenía bien agarrada.

-Sei-kun...- Musitó.

-Tsk.

Akashi Seijuuro no perdía contra nadie y mucho menos contra un objeto inanimado.

Enfadado, tiró de ella con fuerza para después lanzarla a la otra punta de la habitación.

Dejo unos segundos para tranquilizarse antes de volver la vista hacia el cuerpo dormido de su compañero de piso.

-No necesitas este tipo de cosas...- Musitó mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Con los brazos rodeó el cuerpo del chico, dejó reposar la comisura de sus labios sobre su cuello y con los ojos cerrados se permitió unos instantes para envolverse en el olor del chico. -..Cuando tienes al verderdadero "Sei-kun"

Dicho esto le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Gyaaah!

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Kuroko y Kagami se encontraban dando un paseo matutino, disfrutando de la brisa de la madrugada y de la tranquilidad de saber que era Sábado.

El de mayor estatura bostezó sin un ápice de intentar disimularlo para después estirarse.

-Que sueño...

-Es culpa tuya-Le reprochó el de mirada celeste.- Por quedarte hasta la madrugada viendo la tele.

Kagami lo miró como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acababan de regañar por alguna travesura. Sin decir nada desvió la vista.

-Ah, ¿Esos no son Furi y Akashi?- Preguntó sorprendido mientras los señalaba con el dedo.

-Sí. Parece que están en una cita.

-Ya veo...- Kagami volvió la vista a la pareja que caminaba dada de la mano.- Parece que el truco ese de la Dakimakura ha funcionado.

-Eso parece- Le respondió sonriente.

-¿Uh? Oye, Kuroko ¿Akashi siempre ha tenido una marca en la cara?-

-No, creo que no.- Extrañado por lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo miró mejor el rostro de Akashi. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-Pfff- Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de retener un pequeña risa.

Akashi Seijuuro tenía impreso en la cara la marca de una mano.

-Kagami-kun, creo que definitivamente regalarle esa almohada ha sido perfecto para ayudar a Furihata-kun con Akashi-san-

 **OWARI**

* * *

 ***Konnichiwa, minna. Esta es la primera historia "yaoi/shonen-ai" que hago, además de que hace tiempo que no escribo, así que seguramente he perdido práctica.**

 ***Me conformaré con saber que os ha sido entretenido. (^v^)**

 ***¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!**

 **MATTA NE! 3**


End file.
